Leon Swallow
Leon Swallow is a ruthless, megalomaniac slave trader and the main antagonist in the Fallout: Nuka Break series. He is portrayed by veteran actor David Castro . Background Leon was once a member of Caesar's Legion , where his charisma and ego clashed with the strict regimental life mandated by Caesar. Tired of having to follow orders, Leon struck out on his own with the blessing of his brother, who was a very high-ranking member of the Legion. It was around the time of his departure that he began believing in his so-called Prophecy, wherein his son, created with the "perfect mate," would rule the West. His dream was to rival Caesar's own holdings. To fulfill his Prophecy, Leon began capturing, buying, and trading female slaves in order to find the "perfect mate." He also began amassing followers, eventually acquiring a substantial private army. After a time, Leon settled on a young woman named Becca, whom he purchased from a group of slavers (that he eventually murdered,) believing her to be his "perfect mate." Later, he came across a "more perfect" woman, Scarlett, whom he persuaded to be with him. When she attempted to flee, Leon made his point clear by destroying her town with Artemis, his modified Fat Man. He then took her as a slave, intending to wait until the perfect moment to fulfill his Prophecy. An unknown amount of time later, a chance encounter in a cave with Twig and Ben enabled Scarlett to go free. ''Nuka Break'' Leon first attempted to reacquire Scarlett by offering a reward for her capture, sending several groups of raiders and mercenaries after her. Frustrated by repeated failures, Leon became personally involved and began hunting her down himself. He soon received word that she was in Eastwood by Larry, one of his spies, who he immediately commanded to capture her. After Larry's failure, and ensuring Scarlett was not in the town, Leon used Artemis to destroy Eastwood despite protests from some of his men. With Larry's assistance, Leon's right hand man Daniels managed to track Scarlett down and had her brought back to Leon's camp. With his "perfect one" back in his possession, Leon set out for the prophesied "fertile land" with the intention of performing his ritual. Despite the close proximity of the Lockre, the settlement of his arch-enemy Ron, and the lack of promised reinforcements, Leon attempted to go ahead with the ritual. His arrival was not unnoticed, and Ben and James led a rescue party to retrieve Scarlett with the help of Larry. Though Scarlett was successfully freed, Leon killed Ben when he attempted to buy the escapees some time. Enraged by Scarlett's escape, Leon led an all-out assault on the Lockre to get her back. While his men engaged the Lockre's residents, Leon went after Ron himself. After a fierce battle, Leon managed to get the upper hand and was on the cusp of defeating him when he was cornered by Scarlett herself. Distracted by her apparent desire to forgive him, he let his guard down and was promptly shot to death by her. He died alone, his prophecy unfulfilled, and his men soon scattered. Appearance Leon is a human male of Colombian descent, with long brown hair and a salt-and-pepper mustache and beard. He wears a black leather jacket, tattered denim overalls (with the straps undone), black biker boots, a gray knit scarf, and black leather gloves. He wears a belt of rifle cartridges around his chest and a scabbard of two daggers on his left hip. Personality Leon is a ruthless, cunning, and charismatic man with a no-nonsense attitude and a fierce dislike of failure. He is relentless in the pursuit of what he wants, stopping at nothing to get whatever it is he desires. His Prophecy is all that matter to him; he will destroy, kill, or hurt whomever or whatever he must to see it through. He possesses a very disarming smile and relishes leading on his potential victims. Appearances *''Fallout: Nuka Break'' Web Series Quotes *"When hunting a fox, Daniels: take away the nest, fox can't go home. *"Larry, you know what I do to people who disappoint me, right? So, can you think of one good reason why I shouldn't do that to you right now?" *"I trust Eastwood served as a friendly reminder of the damage you do when you disobey me?" *"I believe you have something that belongs to me! Send out my Scarlett and I will let you people live! You have two minutes! Two! Then I'm coming in after her. And you won't like my gift for the host." Trivia *His outfit is remarkably similar to the Merc Troublemaker Outfit, complete with pants and ammunition bandolier. *Leon shares a similar last name with Edward Sallow, or Caesar. This does not appear to be a misspelling and there seems to be no blood-relations between the two. Category:Characters